Doom Slayer of Zero (Reboot)
by TypicalRussianDude
Summary: After Samuel Hayden sent Doom Slayer away, he was visited by an old friend who told him about a new threat in a new world, and what he is the only one who can stop it. What awaits him on his journey? Will he finaly find peace in his ravenous hatred? Or he'll continue his torment and conquest? Blood, Gore, Violance & some anime. Reboot of old version of this story. Work In progress.
1. Chapter 1: Another Journey

Author Note: this is the reboot version of an old story called "Doom Slayer of Zero". I thought what the original had a lot of loopholes, stupid dialgoues and there wasn't enough blood and gore, so I choose to fix all chapters I had made. Hope you'll enjoy the reboot version of fic.

Other stuff: No promices about harem. Saito from anime will appear in the future. There'll be OC too. Doom Slayer has all upgrades, full weapon/rune mastery and unlike in the game, he can use all runes at once, not just 3 runes at once. No 'armor' and 'health' bars anymore. Able to go Berserk at any time. What about other power ups? His suit allows him to use any other power up at his own will, but only when it has an argent energy overload.

Chapter 1: Another Journey.

Ruins of Argent D'Nur/Hell dimension.

Home...

Long time ago this place... was his home. Argent D'Nur... He remembered the times when it was... different. When his order was at it's strongest, when Argent D'Nur was at the dawn of its glory, when it was full of life and beauties of nature. Those are the times when he was... Happy. Calm... And at peace.

It was painful to see this place like this... But the most painful part, was that Argent D'Nur had fallen because of him. Grief and Despair blinded him and made him accept the Dark Lords deal...

To bring his son back, he had to help **them** to take over the Argent D'Nur.

He hates himself for believing every word from the Dark Lord's mouth. He hates himself for following **their** instructions. He hates himself for not doing anything to stop **them**. He hates himself for letting his son turn into a demon, but...

 **They** are the ones who planned all this. **They** are the ones who used his broken heart and his pain as **their** main weapon. **They** knew that a parent, who lost his child, was ready to do anything to bring him back...

 **They** made a big mistake when **they** thought what **they** can F**k with him and walk away like nothing happened.

I have news for you, Demons... **The Doom Slayer** has come here to feast on your blood once again... After eons spent in that sarcophagus.

 **"Kill Him."** Ordered the voice of the Dark Lord. And when the order was given, a horde of demons appeared from the red light around him. They all screamed/roared in unison and rushed to their target.

 **(DOOM OST 'BFG Division')**

Doom Slayer materialized his HAR with micro missiles attachment and fired away on a group of imps, tearing their bodies to pieces instantly, but some of them actually managed to survive the explosions and came closer to him... only to be torn apart with his bare hands in next few seconds.

The other group of imps rushed to him, flinging fireballs and claws readied... Unfortunately for them, most of them stood in a line and got turned into a bloody mess with a single shot of the charged Gauss Cannon.

The next opponent was the Summoner, he was throwing a wave of Argent energy in Doom Slayer's direction in an attempt to slice him in half. It managed to get the Doom Slayer, but his armor suppressed most of the damage. Doom Slayer took a Rocket Launcher and used the Lock-on burst mod, three missiles stunned it and he went for a glory kill.

He torn Summoner's hand and smacked it over the Hell Knight's face. 20 gauge shells tested the toughness of his eyeless skull afterwards.

Doom Slayer heard behind him a Pinky, which with a screeching roar rushed on him. He made a double jump and landed behind it to cut its back with his chainsaw. He then switched back to the double barrel and shot the Revenant's head.

A cacodemon started to shoot energy spheres at the Doom Slayer... He was simply dodging them before he jumped at the top of the Cacodemon and hit it with all his might in the eye, making it explode. Doom Slayer was on the free fall...

For a little while. Because He landed on the Hell Razor's head and then used a Combat shotgun's explosive shell to kill the rest of the lesser demons around him. He saw more red lights and more roars followed afterwards. He needed to get rid of them. Fast. Luckily for him, he found a purple sphere of energy and absorbed it.

The Quad Damage Kicked in. Doom Slayer took a Super Shotgun and rushed on the first demon on his way. Then to another one... And another...

One by one, they were turning into a pile of gore and the last thing they had heard, was the sound of his shotgun reloading...

Once Doom Slayer finished the cyber mancubus, he Heard the roar of the biggest demons among those who were sent after him... A couple of Hell Barons came to join the slaughter. The Quad Damage almost wore off, so he needed to act quickly.

He jumped in front of a Baron of Hell and fired his Super Shotgun twice, tearing the half of its upper torso. He put the next shells in his shotgun and started to shoot at the second Baron... Unfortunately, Quad Damage already wore off, but his suit just recently got an upgrade, so an explosive wave of energy was released and knocked the Baron off its feet. Now it was the time to finish it.

Doom Slayer took the lower and upper jaw and started to pull them in opposite directions, Ripping the Baron's head in half. That was the last one... For now.

 **(Music slowly ends.)**

Doom Slayer started to look around to make sure he killed everyone in here and started to walk in the direction of one of the Well's sources.

Those sources are his long ago fallen lords... The Wraiths, powers of which were taken over by demons. The wraith's lower part of body was looking like the body of the spider, and upper part of it was like a Summoner with big ass horns... Even though The Wraiths were never of demonic heritage, they sure looked like hell...

It was a sight only to grieve upon. Held in endless torment and literally turned into a damn battery against their own will. Their face expression could describe the pain they were in...

 **'You had suffered enough, my lord...'** Doom Slayer climbed at the top of the Wraith, took the Crucible and plunged it into the Wraith's heart, absorbing its energy and finally putting it to rest. When the energy was sucked out of the Wraith, some remnants within it exploded, knocking the Doom Slayer backwards. When he got up, he saw a figure that made the look in his hardened eyes ease up a bit...

 **'...Brother...'** he saw his fellow warrior, a Night Sentinel... One of the few chosen by the Wraiths... But not an alive one – a ghost of a Night Sentinel.

The figure pointed to the direction of the next wraith. Doom Slayer nodded and went to the next source...

...

Few hundred bodies hitting the floor later.

The lords were finally put to rest, but his job was not over. Not just yet...

He put the Crucible behind his back ('endless pocket' and Crucible conflicting with each other. Since the 'endless pocket' works on argent energy and The Crucible is literally consuming the argent energy) and went in a direction of his next objective. His last objective was simple enough...

Kill Olivia Pearce. The woman, who started the Hell invasion on Mars, forced people to worship the demons and also killed thousands of innocents. (64 337 people if I'm correct.)

 _"You could not have saved them anyway."_ Her words echoed inside his head. She told him that when she was re-routing all power to the Argent tower to tear open a portal to Hell.

She was right. He could not have saved them, but he knows what he has to do to save all those, who survived...

He has to fight. Fight for those who are still alive. Fight for every innocent soul. Fight in the name of those, who have fallen. Fight for the fall of the Dark Realm. This is his path... the path of The Doom Slayer. And he is never going back from it.

He approached the crack in the mountain where he saw 4 ghosts of the Night Sentinels. They stood there like they there protecting the way from demons, so the Doom Slayer could deal with Olivia with no problems.

One of them looked at the Doom Slayer and showed a sigh of respect (fist to the chest with slight bow), which Doom Slayer had returned back to that Night Sentinel before jumping to his destination. **'I made a lot of mistakes my brothers... The mistakes I still regret for... But now... now I know what must be done.'**

...

"They promised me so much..." sadly noted Olivia Pearce. When she was making the deal with the Dark Lord, she expected what she'll finally get all the awards, fame and money. That she'll be her own boss and everyone is going to do what SHE says... Since Doctor Hayden had stolen her work, not said even a simple thanks, nor even paid her for a honestly finished job. He just used her like a puppet. She expected that it'll be different with Demons...

But she was wrong. They proved to be even worse than Hayden could ever be. Now she realized how strong she messed up... But there's no turning back from it now...

A red bolt of energy struck her and she began to slowly drown inside the demonic rune. The Olivia Pearce was dead, but something new and horrible was born from her at this moment...

She turned into the big, spider-like Demon with a pulsing brain, one plasma cannon and six laser cannons on her body. After the "rebirth", it noticed that it was not alone. There stood a human in a green armor with the double barrel shotgun in his hands.

The armored figure waved his hand (Bring it on) to the Spider Mastermind and switched his body into a battle stance.

 **(DOOM OST 'Mastermind')**

The Spider Mastermind gave away a battle roar and slowly started to approach the figure on its feet. It attempted to shoot the figure with its plasma cannon, but he just dodged it with an ease and shot at her from the double barrel. At that distance, the double barrel didn't do much damage to the Spider Mastermind, so he switched his weapon to the Gauss cannon and used a bolt shot. It seems to work pretty well in this case.

About 5 shots later, Spider Mastermind sat lower to the ground and fired up lasers which were slightly moving around. Armored figure just kept firing from Gauss Cannon while he was dodging lasers. Spider Mastermind then made a flip to hide his brain under the mass of its body, now it was a bit problematic to get a straight shot to the head.

The figure switched to the Rocket Launcher and used Lock-on burst on the four-legged abomination, stunning it after 3 Lock-on burst attacks. He took the opportunity and used the Chaingun's Turret mod. When Spider Mastermind recovered from the stun, it electrified the floor, taking the figure by surprise.

Figure got hit by a 3000 volt charge, though it wasn't enough to even weaken him. He jumped at the platform which appeared right next to him and kept using Lock-on burst mod. Spider Mastermind had enough of those rockets, so he used his brain to make the spikes appear from those said platforms, fortunately because of that, floor was not fully electrified, so he jumped down from the platform to the ground, and while he flew to it, he fired two 20 gauge buckshot shells in the brain of the spider demon. It seemed to do a LOT more damage than the first time...

Even though the Spider Mastermind weren't able to stand on its legs anymore, it still was able to attack. Armored figure kept running/shooting around the Spider Mastermind until it gets really vulnerable.

Few Super shotgun shots later, Spider Mastermind was down, but not quite dead... an easy problem to fix.

He took the upper jaw of Spider Mastermind and placed his foot on its lower jaw in an atempt to open its mouth a bit wider. When he did, the figure put a Very Big Weapon with green glow in Its mouth and started to charge the weapon. The eyes of the Spider Mastermind were full of fear... Because it recognized it's opponent...

 **The Name, that Shall never be mentioned...**

 **The Name that's been written in the tablets across all of Hell...**

 **The Name, when mentioned, brings terror in the hearts of the demons...**

 **The Doom Slayer**

In that moment of realization, the BFG - 9000 was charged and the energy was released in the gaping maw of the Demon, digging a hole in its brain. This battle was over. Hell portal is closed... But demons are far from being defeated, and the dark realm lingers on.

 **(Music ends)**

He wanted to continue his torment... But the universe was thinking overwise. Because the instant pain, caused by the tether device in his suit. Doctor Samuel Hayden was calling him back.

...

Doom Slayer apeared in some room... Obviosly in UAC facility. And he saw one familiar cyborg in front of him.

Doctor Samuel Hayden. A CEO of the UAC. An over typical crazy sciencist with brain canser who thought what Hell would make a perfect source of energy... He just can't understand how wrong he is.

Samuel started: "You've won - It's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal." Doom Slayer would disagree on this part already. While the demons and Hell are still existed, the fight will never end.

"But it's come at a price - Argent, VEGA. This entire operation. You see, I've watched you work - Come to understand your motivation." Doom Slayer was now paying more attention to what he was saying.

"You think the only way is to kill them all - leave nothing behind - and you may be right."

 **'I Am right you f***ing moron.'** he commented.

"But we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree." Then he took the Crucible from Doom Slayer with some sort of an argent magnet.

"But with this we can continue our work." Doom Slayer didn't tolerate the fact that this robot dares to take something from him without his permission, so he attempted to move himself and grab that tin can... But somehow he couldn't move even an inch of his body.

 **'Why can't I f***ing move?!'** He kept trying on moving his body as much as possible... Still no effect.

"I'm not a villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice." he tryed to excuse himself. Doom Slayer obviously didn't bought it.

Then some VI informed: "Re-routing tether coordinates... Complete."

"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way." the energy from the Crucible formed into a big red sword with runic symbols on it.

"Until we see each other again." was his last response before he took his leave to the doorway. The rage was curding inside the Doom Slayer. This f***er is going to continue his experiments with Hell... And the incidents like this will happen over and over again. The fact what he can't do shit right now angered him even more.

Pain once again was caused by tether system and he was sent away from the UAC. Away from mars...

...

Darkness. That was the only thing that was surrounding him. There was nothing: No demons. No ground. No air... Nothing. Just void and darkness.

Every second he was getting pissed. Because he couldn't do anything to stop that cyborg, he was stuck in this place with no demons to kill.

He was about to just start sending punches into the nothingness when a sudden light appeared and he saw someone familiar... Someone who helped him on his journey long time ago...

The Seraphim. A holy being, who gave him immortality. Who gave him powers when his own were failing him. Who gave him the memories from his past lifes so he could be a master in every way of fighting.

Seraphim was a bit shorter than the Doom Slayer, wore a brown cloak with hood, hiding the most parts of his face. Except from silver colored beard. (Noone knows how Seraphims realy look like, known only what they literaly burn with the glory of the 'All Mighty' and the fact what they can take any form they like. For example, this Seraphim took a form of 'Obi Wan Kenobi' from 'Star Wars: Episode IV - VI')

 _"It's been a while old friend."_ spoke a wise and powerful voice. The rage inside the Doom Slayer cooled down a bit.

' **It's Good to see you too Seraphim.'** He responded... Not with his own voice, but his mind. Since His throat was still not in the perfect condition. ('Mind talking' works because Seraphim and Doom Slayer had a link between each other)

 _"I'm glad to see that your memory is still with you."_ Seraphim said, smiling. Despite the fact what Doom Slayer was realy glad to see him, he remembers what Seraphim doesn't usualy come to just say 'Hi'.

 **'What are you doing here? You usually don't appear for no reason.'** Seraphim took his chin and thought about it for a while _"Knowing you, asking you about going on retirement is pointless... So let's get straight to the point."_ Slayer gave him a bit irritated look, but chose not to say/think anything.

 _"There's a problem in another dimension. A problem that involves Hell."_ Doom Slayer was not pleased when he heard that Hell managed to find its way somewhere else, but he couldn't just split in half...

 **'First, I need to deal with Hayden and his experiments with Hell and then...'** Seraphim did not let him finish. _"Do not worry about Hayden. Yes, he has the Crucible, but it will take him years to get any results from it."_ small point...

but it's a point anyway.

Doom Slayer didn't want to leave it like this, but he had no other option... for now at least. **'Okay, I'm listening.'**

 _"Halkeginia. A world similar to medieval ages from Earth's dimension... I hope you remember Earth?"_ it sounded like some sort of weird teasing for Hell Walker.

the memories of his past lives kicked inside his head. The memories like: Nazis taking over the world, execution of the 'Terror Billy', asshole CEO who tryed to kill a group of civilians and many other memories connected to Earth. **'You gave me those memories, and you still asking me about them... Really?'**

Seraphim shrugged _"I was just making sure what my gift didn't wore off. Anyway, about Halkeginia..."_ he took some while to remember where he stopped the last time.

 _"Ah! Remembered! Beyond the fact what it has a monarchy way of ruling... nobility there comes through magic."_ he was talking sadly on the part 'Nobility trough magic'.

 **'Nobility trough magic? What kind a f***ing bullshit is that?'** to say that he was pissed was an understatement. This is the worst system humans could have ever created. It literally says: 'Strong take whatever they want and weak obey'. He already despised that 'Halkeginia'

 _"I don't like it myself... But please, could you just calm down?"_ Seraphim tryed to convince the Doom Slayer to calm down.

 **'Count to four, Inhale. Count to four, Exhale.'** Doom Slayer choose to listen to his friend and used an old fasshion way to calm himself.

 _"You will appear there through the summoning ritual perfomed by a girl named Louise Valiere. She got a lot of issues, but do not try to harm her. She is the key."_ he warned him.

 **'Why is she summoning me?'** was an obvious question he didn't get an answer for _"There's no time to explain. For now, you need to know only one thing..."_

The Seraphim leaned a bit closer to the Doom Slayer and told him with all the seriousness he could've put in his words: _"The Void had returned. And you are the only one who can stop it."_

Doom Slayer seems to be a bit confused on this one. **'And what the f**k is that supposed to mean?'** Seraphim just smiled and casually responded: _"You'll find it out sooner or later."_

" **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…"**

 **'The Hell?'** was first Doom Slayer's reaction.

 **"…my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant…"**

Why that girl was going through a summoning ritual? Why is she summoning him? He understands that those questions should be addressed to The Seraphim, but knowing him for such a long time made him learn one thing:

Seraphim never ever shows all his cards to anyone... exception being the 'All mighty'.

 **"…heed my call. I wish from very bottom of my heart that you heed my summon and appear!"**

Then some colorful portal appeared in front of the Doom Slayer.

 _"This is your way out of this place."_ Seraphim said. Then he slightly showed the Doom Slayer into the portal's direction.

 _"Do not forget what I told you. When we'll meet again, I'll give you more information."_ Those were his last words before the Doom Slayer was sucked into that said portal. Inside the portal, his suit made some strange noises... Like something just went broken and it followed with some electricity sparks. It was the Tether System.

Good news for Doom Slayer. He didn't need to worry about being sent in some shithole again. Bad news for Doctor Hayden... he won't be able to send Doom Slayer away again.

Anyway, Doom Slayer could only guess what's gonna happen when he'll reach the end of the portal. His paranoia/gut told him to be ready for combat, so he prepared his Super Shotgun. All he needed to do now is just wait...

...

Halkeginia. Tristian Academy of Magic

Louise, a young sixteen year old magician in training, in her second year of Tristain Academy of Magic, woke up.

Sitting up and stretching her arms and legs, Louise gave off a cute sound of 'Hmmm' from her stretching.

She brushed back her long, pink hair with a pink brush, in front of her expensive mirror, which was mostly made out of gold, with the glass in the middle and golden flowers at the sides and above the glass, as she hummed a soft tune.

Afterwards, she slowly dressed herself, changing from her pink night clothes, for a white shirt and black skirt. She slid on her black knee-high socks and put on her black cloak, with a golden medal with a pentagram in the middle of it, right below her neck, which was used to tie on the cloak.

She then picked up her short, wooden wand and began her day.

She did all of this with a derpy look on her face; a look that meant that she was still half-asleep.

She then made her way to her first class for the day.

Today was the day of the Summoning of the Familiars. The entire class was gathered outside in the wide, grassy courtyard, excitably waited for their instructions, with only a blue haired girl not caring as much, as she read a book. The class excitably talked to each other, waiting for their teacher to start the class, and thus the summoning for their new, lifelong familiars.

"Finaly, today is the day of the summoning ritual. This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day when you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles." Said a balding man - professor Jan 'Jean' Colbert. He was a kind and caring teacher, who looked out for his students.

Louise clenched her wand, as she waited her turn with a worried look on her face. She wondered silently to herself, if she would fail her familiar summoning.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the amazing familiar you're going to summon!" A red haired girl, with tan skin said, appearing behind Louise out of nowhere. She wore the same outfit as Louise, as the rest of the females in the class, except that her front was more revealing; flaunting her bigger than normal chest.

"Leave me alone." Louise replied in a monotone voice, looking away, with an annoyed look in her eyes. She did not want to deal with a Zerbst, after all. The red haired girl, Kirche Zerbst, came from Germania via transfer. Her family and Louise's were bitter enemies, through some dealing in the past, and so, the two naturally didn't get along.

As the students summoned their familiars, some amazing and some not so amazing familiars appeared. Cats, birds, snakes, toads, owls, and a bugbear were some of the few that were summoned. Don't ask why it is called a Bugbear. Nobody knows.

Up next, was a blonde boy, and a big playboy, a son of a general, Guiche de Grammont. His familiar appeared from the ground below, popping out of the ground with a miniature quake. A mole was his familiar.

Afterwards, Kirche summoned a tiger-sized salamander, with a flame at the end of its tail.

And even later than that, Tabitha had her own shot, and she summoned a blue dragon, called a wind dragon.

"Now, was that everyone?" Colbert asked, looking over the class.

"No, we still have Miss Valliere to go." Kirche replied with a devilish smile on her face as she looked at Louise. Louise walked forward nervously.

As everyone made room for Louise to do her summoning, which would most likely summon something amazing, amazingly explosive, she whispered to herself, "Please, be something cool..." hoping that she will be able to summon a mighty familiar.

Colbert gave Louise a nod, telling her to begin.

Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes and began the summoning.

" **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…"**

 **"…** **my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant…"**

 **"…heed my call. I wish from very bottom of my heart that you heed my summon and appear!"**

After the chant was finished, happend the big explosion and there was a lot of smoke.

Kirche said: "well I couldn't expect anything better from Louise the Zero"

"Shut up Kirche. I just messed up a little bit..." Louise said, a bit irritated by the red haired.

Two of them kept arguing, but Tabitha took a look into the smoke... She noticed something...

"Movement." she interrupted them.

Louse and Kirche stoped their arguing and started to look into the smoke.

When the smoke wore off a bit, most of the students was taken aback... There stood a tall, muscular, human-like being with some sort of a musket in its hands. Now, the question is...

What's gona happend next?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Author's Note:

Dear reader, I'm sorry for taking too long on publishing this chapter. Couldn't do it earlier because: lessons and exams in college (Russian College. aka 'techicum' where you get an averge-specialized education), my laziness (I had some free time, but instead of writing this story I was playing Dead Space 1-3 with one broken button on my XBOX360 controler in an atempt to beat them on high difficulty), mixed-up ideas about this fic, some new crossover ideas noone seems to write about ('State of Decay' and 'Dead Rising' for example) and I was having some fun (unfortunately didn't get laid but still) in a Happy New Year and after HNY (It seems that I was not the only one to had fun, 'cause once I got my ass up in 3 P.M, almost whole Moscow was just as empty as London in '28 days later').

I'm saying this just in case: Nameless Sentinel from Argent D'Nur is reincarnated BJ Blazkowicz & Flynn Taggart, but with different appearence, personality, different opinions about what happend before (Example: Blazkowicz was in love with Anya and he found her strong. Night Sentinel (two lives later) still admits the fact that she is strong... But also realizes that she, him and the chemestry between them back there was crazy not in a good way) and born in different timelines/universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own DOOM (except from the game copy I bought on some random web page for 499 RUB (6.99$ maybe?) and Xbox360 versions of the previous DOOM games) or Familiar of Zero (wich I freely watched on the internet). This is just a fanfic of some crazy ass dude and most of the stuff I'm going to write won't be cannon. Hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter 2: Arrival.

Once smoke fully disappeared, the students saw a tall figure in a werd looking armor and holding some sort of a musket... Aaand that said musket was the reason for the next statement:

"Well, well, well, who could've gess that Louise would summon a commoner?" said Kirche before starting to burst out in loud laughter. About ten or so male students joined her in that.

But those who weren't in any sort of relationship with her didn't share a laugh. Instead they studied that said 'commoner' who seemed to be the most intriguing summoning for this day.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention about other summonings... Familiars started to hide behind their masters and it seems that nobody, but the blue haired girl with glasses managed to notice that. Anyway, back to our students who kept on arguing...

"Louise summoned a golem?"

"It is too short to be a golem, but at the same time, it's too tall to be human... An enchanted armor, maybe?"

"I doubt that. I think I can see someone's face trough that... glass on his helmet? What idiot makes a helmet with glass on it?"

"Perhaps he is from elven lands or from somewhere beyond?"

"That's possible."

"You think he is a knight from a foreign kingdom?"

"Don't be stupid Malcorne! Not in case of the Louise the Zero! He is probably just a mercenary she hired somewhere in the streets..."

"How many people wearing that sort of armor you saw, Guiche?"

"Eehhh...none?"

"Exactly!"

While most of the students kept on arguing about who this man was, blonde girl with weird hair stile came up to the pinkhead and then whispered in her ear: "Louise, I'll be honest with you: if you summoned a knight from foreign kingdom, I'll be jealous."

Louise was still not sure about what she should feel right now... Happines from finaly succeeding at something or disappointment? She wanted to get a dragon, or at least a cat... But instead, she possibly got a forreign knight. If she did...

'I'm going to be in trouble...'

...

Doom Slayer was expecting some savage nature, environmental heat, bandits who would've tried to kill him, anything hostile to him...

But instead, he was greeted by a green grass underneath his boots, blue skyes filled with white clouds and yellow light comming trough his visor. Somewhere, deep in his chest, there was a feeling wich told him to remove his helmet and relax for a bit. He was hesitant to do it, but eventually, he couldn't resist that feeling anymore and went for a helmet.

He felt a cold wind flying over his face, sunlight slightly burning his skin, some distant sounds of wild life and finaly...

Air. Fresh air, free from the embers of Armageddon. Air full of life instead of death. Air, wich taste is so pleasant to his lungs and he had almost forgotten after eons spent in Hell.

To him, it felt like Heaven... A little piece of peace at last.

He didn't bother about a bunch of weird looking animals, the place he was at and kids in school uniform around him. All he wanted was to savor the moment...

...

Once the Doom Slayer removed his helmet, almost every girl was at least impressed by his appearence... Even Kirche shut her mouth.

He appeared to be a man in the middle of his fourties, pale skin, brown hair, rough facial features covered in dozens of scars and a heavy look in his eyes. Female students found his looks brutal and attractive at the same time.

"He looks good... for a commoner anyway." noted Guiche, but his noble pride just could not let him acept the fact that Doom Slayer is better looking than him.

That caused quite an interesting reaction from Kirche. "You're just jealous because he is more of a man than you would ever be, Guiche." Once she said that, crowd around her laughed, wich made him quite uncormftable.

"Silence please." the crowd was shut down by proffessor Colbert who afterwards aproached the Doom Slayer with an intent to find out who he is.

"Greetings, Sir. I'm proffessor Jean Colbert. And you are...?" Jean expected to get an answer, but Doom Slayer made some grunting sounds and pointed to his neck. Colbert seems to get it... So are the students.

"Ha-ha! He can't even talk! Another faliure, Louise!" kid with rose 'joked' and some of the students supported him with laughter.

"At least he is better than your stupid mole!" pinkhead threw an insult right back at him.

"You dare to insult my familiar!?" he spilled with greeted teeth.

"Yes, I dare!" she spat back. And they kept giving each other a death stare (a pathetic one. Even I (non-violent, russian hikko anime/gamer) would've done it better).

"Grammont, Valliere, be silent!" Colbert ordered. And it seems to give some results. Once they've calmed down, he continued his *cough-cough* conversation with the Doom Slayer.

"I'm going to ask you some simple questions then..." he informed him and continued:

"Do you know where you are and why are you here?" Doom Slayer knew only that he was summoned here by Louise Valiere, the world they're curently in is Halkeginia and Nobility here comes trough magic. The rest is unknown for him. He shook his head, thinking that he won't hear anything new.

"You're in Tristian magic academy. You were summoned here to be the familiar of Miss Valiere... Though it is not a common thing for a human to appear." he told him. Doom Slayer rased his eyebrow on the last part. That was a new one...

"I sugest you are not familiar with this term?" Colbert asked and got a nod for an answer.

"Familiar is... They are basicly a lifetime servants of a mage. However, they are usualy not humans like you, so it's going to be a bit... complicated". That still didn't lower Doom Slayer's eyebrow.

"The runes make animals bend over their master's will... But it's unknown how it will work on a human being like you." Colbert explained with a little worry in his voice. That made the Doom Slayer think for a while.

Seraphim did not mentioned that he is about to be someone's pet... And not only that, but they also plan on marking him with mind-altering runes like some sort of a slave, wich is not cool in his opinion, but right before he started to throw insults towards the Seraph, he remembered something...

Seraphim did give him the immunity to mind tricks along with immortality. Add to this also his iron will, incorruptible soul and so on...

"Perhaps we could let her retry the summoning, figure out how to sent you back from where you were came from and..." Colbert wanted to offer an alternative, but was interrupted by a wave of the Doom Slayer's hand, who afterwards looked at Louise...

She seemed to be really young in comparison to the rest of the students... Twelve or so years old, short and have a pink (wich he found odd but ignored it) hair colour. How Seraphim said: She was a key for something? He didn't see anything special in her but he'll do what Seraph asked him to do...

Keep her ass safe.

He looked back at Colbert and nodded. That seems to get the teacher by surprise. "You accept it? To be her familiar?" He asked. Doom Slayer nooded again.

"Sir, think about this again... Carefully. I cannot guarantee that you'll remain the same or that you'll be the man of your own will again." Colbert was realy concerned about his sanity, though he really shouldn't be since the Hell Walker lost it a long time ago...

After a few more seconds of silence, he once again got a nod for an answer. "*sigh* alright Sir, you have been warned." he said, in a defeated tone. Then walked to a pink headed girl and said: "Complete the contract, miss Valiere."

The pink haired girl started to slowly walk towards him. Despite the fact that she was nervious, she kept on walking. Doom Slayer noticed that and mentally gave her a little credit for not running away.

Few more seconds later, she was in front of him. "Could you... Could you bend over please?" she asked him nerviously. He did not understand why he should do it, but at the same time he saw nothing bad in it...

Once he kneeled low enough, she pulled out her magical stick and started to chant on an unknown to him language. Once she was done, she leaned her face closer to his and then...

She kissed him. Back on Argent D'Nur there were some rituals involving kissing... BUT WITHOUT TWELVE YEARS OLD GIRLS IN IT. He felt disgusted after that kiss... And it seems that the pinkette felt the same way, judging the look on her face.

She moved her head away from Doom Slayer and started to wipe her lips. "You... You can count yourself lucky!" she said quite embarased like that was her first kiss ever.

After Louise said that, Doom Slayer felt that the back of his left hand started to ich realy bad. It wasn't as much annoying as the feeling when he used 'Invinsibility' power up, but it still was.

In order to see the reason of that pissing off ich, he had to remove his gautlet. He saw a red glow, wich was forming into wierd runic letters. **'So that's the familiar runes, huh?'** The word those letters formed were pretty familiar and fitting to his nature.

Once that glow faded, Colbert approached him, asking to show him the runes in order to record them in his journal. Doom Slayer didn't see anything bad in it.

"Never seen those before..." Colbert mumbled to himself. Once he finished his recordings, he looked at the Doom Slayer...

"Are you feeling well after the bonding?" he asked him conserned. Doom Slayer looked on his hand for a while, then back at him and gave a slight nod. "I'm glad to hear it, sir." he said in relief.

After that, he closed his journal, turned back to his student and anounced: "Alright, I guess we're done here. You all free to go." After that, students split in two groups: one group walked on their feet and others used their magic sticks to fly to their rooms.

Doom Slayer didn't find the ability to fly as something impressive. It's indeed an advantage in combat, but if you have a right weapon, this said advantage can easily turn you into a pile of molten flesh and bones.

"What's the matter Louise? Can't cast a levitation spell?" joked the red headed girl with a slight giggle. That made the pinkette turn red out of anger and mumble something to herself, but soon enough snapped out of it.

"Follow me please." she said still pissed on the redhead's joke. And of course, he followed her...

...

The Doom Slayer observed pink haired girl's room when they arrived. It appeared to be small, but more or less cormftable. A king-sized bed, a locker, table with pair of chairs, balcony and... a pile of hay to his left.

Doom Slayer realized that this girl did not expect a human as her familiar, so he did not comment on this at all. He simply sat down on the pile, removed his helmet and started to clean his double barrel shotgun.

Meanwhile, Louise was sitting on her bed, making her own conclusions about her familiar...

His rough face features were slightly simular to Germanian people, yet his skin color was telling the complete opposite. He did not look like a noble, yet he wasn't looking like a commoner or some mercenary...

He was more like a warlord on her opinion. Rough face marked with scars, dark eyes and heavy death stare... Shit, even her mother wasn't able to glare like that.

She couldn't get anything else from his appearence. She would've tried to gather more info about him trough conversation, but here's a thing...

He was mute.

"*sigh* and how are we going to communicate with each other?" she wondered.

 **'Your guess is just as good as mine, girl.'** he mentaly responded. It's not like she is gona hear it anyway he thought...

"Wha…? But I thought you are mute!" she said surprised. She could have sworn that he was mute and now he talks. His voice was deep, loud and full of power. Yet it sounded... weird to her.

And Doom Slayer was surprised himself. He didn't say shit, so how could she hear him "say" anything? Unless...

 **'A telephatic connection? Interesting...'** he did not expect that he was going to communicate with this girl in a way he was communicating with the Seraphim.

"A tele…What?" This term seemed to be confusing to her. Now it's a time to do thing he was never good at...

Conversation.

 **'To put it simple, you can hear my thoughts, and... I guess I can hear yours?'** he said/thought a bit uncertan.

'What kind of noncense is this? It's impossible to hear someone's thoughts.' she thought to herself, wich Doom Slayer heard and replied: **'Since I heard it, it is possible.'** that made her jump on her place. 'He…he heard my thoughts!' he nodded and it shocked her again. After that, there was quite an amount of akward silence…

 **'I think we should introduce to each other, no?'** he offered. "Huh?! Oh, sure thing..." she stood up, took a deep breath "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere." she proudly anounced. Now 'Whilliam Joseph Blazkowicz' seemed to be much shorter name to him.

 **'I gess Louise will do.'** he decided to himself. Louise didn't comment on him being disrespectful toward someone who was of noble heritage, but probably because she was thinking he is a noble. "And what is your name?"

 **'My name is...'** now here was a problem...

He couldn't give her his name since he didn't remember it, couldn't give the name from his past lives because he is not used to them anymore nor he wanted to tell her his full title given by Hell itself. It took him a little while to think, be he eventualy came up with something...

 **'*sigh* Call me Doomguy'** He used a soft form of his title borrowed from his past life (Flynn Taggart). "It doesn't sound like a name..." smart girl, isn't she?

 **'I don't remember my real name anymore.'** answer surprised her, not in a good way. "Perfect... A knight with amnesia... Were you even an actual knight?" she asked, slightly pissed. **'I was.'** that woke some quriosity in her. "Was? What happend?" What happend...

The memories of Argent D'Nur rushed through his brain: what it used to be before and what it is now... In the flash, he saw faces of all of those he was supposed to protect before they all turned into one giant gore nest... memories of how he backstabbed his friends, Comrares, Brothers... memories of witnesing the birth of the Icon of Sin...

What happend? He was tricked by demons to betray his homeland, his brothers, his lords... everything. And what he got in the end for his desire to bring his son back?

Suffering.

 **'Doesn't matter. That was a long time ago.'** he grimly replied. He didn't want to talk about it. Not in a milion years.

"Alright then... Anyway, what you can do?" she quickly changed the subject.

 **'Take a guess.'**

"Well, from the looks of you, you look like a warrior... But I'm not sure wich kind of warrior..." she said, a bit puzzled. We already know what kind of a warrior he is... But let's let her have her own opinion after all.

"Can you use willpower?" she asked hopefuly. **'** **Can I use what now?'** He had no idea what the hell she meant by 'willpower'.

"*sigh* …magic. Can you use magic?" she asked, irritated. Ohh, so she wants to see magic? Well, she'll get a bit of 'magic'.

He moved his hand with Super Shotgun towards Louise, made it disappear and materialized HAR afterwards. **'That'll do?'** he asked her, slightly annoyed by those questions already.

"Wha…? How did you...?" She was surprised. Not by the fact that he just summoned something, but by the fact that he did it without a wand, wich is impossible for nobles... Unless he's an elf, but he can't be because his ears are not pointy... Half-blood elf then?

 **'That'll do then.'** he said while switching back to his super shotgun to continue it's cleaning.

"Are you... Are you a half elf?" she asked causious. **'No.'** "You sure?" now she is just being an annoying pain in the ass. **'I'm sure.'** "Are you sure that you sure? You probably say 'No' because of your amnesia..." oh, for f**k sake, cut with this questioning.

 **'*sigh* I remember everything, but my name.'** if he there able to talk for real, he woud've said it trough his greethed teeth. "So, you are not a half elf?" Doomguy was now trying realy hard on not punching that girl in the face...

 **'I. Am not. A Half-blood elf.'** he said, now realy annoyed. "Then how did you summon that weird weapon without a wand?" finaly, he gets not so stupid a question...

 **'My Armor.'** he said while pointing at his torso plating.

"Your armor allows you to do it?!" she doubted his words. Doomguy nodded.

"I'm not buying that. No nobleman is able to create something like this." Somehow, her statement forced a shit-eating grin on Doomguy's face.

 **'I didn't say it was made by human hand.'**

"Then who made this armor?! Elves?!" now it was time for her to get annoyed.

 **'Can't tell.'** He couldn't believe it himself, but he got some sort of a weird satisfaction from mindf***ing her.

"Just tell me something about it!" at first it sounded like an order, but when he gave her _that_ look, she in the end added: "...Please." Now that's better, but he is still not planing on giving her much info about this armor or himself.

 **'All you need to know, is that this armor is nearly indestructible and I'm the only one who's capable of wearing it.'** he said as calm as possible. The answer was a disapointment to Louise's quriosity. "Okay then..."

Once they've finished talking about his armor, another awkward silence was just hanging in the air. None of them had any idea about how to continue their conversation. Every minute this was getting more awkward. Eventualy, Doomguy had enough of this. So he got up, put his helmet back and went towards the doorway.

 **'I guess I'll walk around this place for a bit...'** "Oh, emmm... Alright." she said awkwardly. Doomguy looked at her for a while, and was just about to leave...

"Before you go..." he stopped him when he was already closing the door "Can you wake me up in the morning please?" she asked kindly.

 **'Sure thing.'** was his response before closing the door and leaving Louise alone in the room.

...

Doomguy walked around thisacademy for over three hours. He learned that this place was a medieval style castle with five towers, wich were forming a pentagram if you wold look down from the sky (*Junkie-like voice (Johny Powell from 'The Darkness II' would be a good example)* wouldn't it be cool if demons would've use that to create a portal from Hell itself right? RIGHT?). Also, this place somehow reminded him of a "Harry Potter" book series, though this one seemed to be its poor rip-off and finaly, he get a mixed-up opinion about people in this place...

Arrogance, disrespect and pride seemed to be a common thing for nobles here. For those three hours he had walked around this academy, he saw, like, 7 cases when a 'Noble' talks down a 'commoner' or even threatens them just because they can... pathetic.

Back on Argent D'Nur people with power (Night Sentinels in his case) used that said power to protect their home and its people from any threat... Even their own lords if they had to. And none of the Night Sentinels was arrogant. Proud warriors? Yes. Arrogant bastards? After tough training and power containing lessons with Wraiths, they had a lack of it.

Of course, there were few exeptions among those nobles: a blue haired girl with glasses. She is pretty calm and respectful toward the servants... Though there's something off about her... Unlike other nobles, she felt more...dead.

Professor Colbert seems to be a good man, but the eyes bearing a hint of a cold-blooded killer just don't add-up with the word 'good'.

Also a red haired girl... she seems to be nice towards everyone... Well, mostly towards a particular group of males a.k.a. members of her personal harem.

And that's about it. Other nobles are just assholes who think too much about themself. That fact was simply pissing him off. He began to have a very strong desire to beat some sense in every damn noble in this place until...

His thoughts got interrupted by a *bump* sound in front of him. **'Damn it!'** He knocked some maiden off her feet, but right before she hit the ground, he managed to catch her.

That maiden was a young girl... probably 21 year old, pale (but not as much as his) skin, black hair, blue eyes and asian-american-like features and with some little bag with her. She seemed to get a mixation of surprise, shock and a bit of fear.

"Uhh... Forgive me my Lord! Next time I'm gona watch where I'm going!" she apologeticaly bowed to him after he placed her back on her feet. Doomguy wanted to tell her what she should not do that, but he was mute after all...

Then a strange idea came into his head. Maybe he should try sign language? The idea itself was stupid. What's the chanse that this girl will understand it? But hey, that's worth a shot.

 ***Im not a noble.***

He was making his handsignts pretty slow for three reasons: 1) he wasn't sure if she actualy will understand any of it. 2) he never-ever practiced that skill for eons. 3) his gauntlets didn't allow him to move his figers too freely.

"Not noble? But then who..." she cut herself in the end. She remembered rumors about a knight in an odd green armor who was summoned to be a familiar of miss Valiere...

After a little while of thinking, she asked quriously with a bit of hope: "Are you happend to be a miss Valiere's familiar?" Doomguy nodded. He was actualy surprised by the fact that maiden understood him...

Anyway, his nod made her sigh in relief and raise a little smile on her face. "My name is Siesta. What is your name?" She asked in a friendly way.

 ***Doomguy.***

"Nice to meet you Doomg... Wait a minute..." Siesta noticed that something was off in his introduction...

"You gave me your nickname... Am I not worthy to know your name, sir?" she joked and the smile grew wider. Believe it or not, Doomguy too smiled at her joke, but tried to stay focused on conversation...

 ***I don't remember my name.***

After that statement, her smile disappeard and she took a 'Mister Thinker' pose and suggested: "Amnesia?" on wich Doomguy nooded. "Well, that's unfortunate. When you remember your name, reveal it to me one day, okay?" Doomguy nodded again and then he decided that right now would be a good time to finaly get some answers on his questions...

 ***Siesta, Could you tell me about this place, kingdom we're in and other stuff? I'm just new in Halkeginia and I don't know anything about what's going on in here.***

She grabbed her chin and started: "Well, I guess I can tell you everything I know..." well, that's already was good news. As I said before, Seraphim did not bother with explanations, so it would be good to finaly get some answers...

"But only If you help me with clothes cleaning." she required with a smirk. Doomguy frowned at that. On the one hand, cleaning clothes was something he was not used to do for a VERY long time. Yes, he was doing it with his clothes on Argent D'Nur, but now it's just shameful. Just imagine: The Doom Slayer, the one who killed the Titan, the one who spreads terror across the pits of Hell itself... Was now cleaning f***ing clothes?

But on the other hand, it was a perfect oprotunity for him to fix his social skills and learn a bit more about this world... even if that means cleaning someone's pants.

 **'*sigh* here it goes...'**

...

A little while later. Near some fountain.

For about ten or so minutes, he was desperately fighting with... what he believed to be some sort of wine spot he couldn't get rid off. If he had a choice of what he would've picked, he would rather fight the Cyberdemon with his bare hands than clean that spot...

 **'I always hated wine.'**

Siesta was watching him all this time, giggling at how bad he was at cleaning, but chose to give him a hand. She pulled out a little flask with yellow liquid out of her bag and gave it to him. "Take it. It should help." Doomguy started to study that bottle... It seemed more like some sort of toilet water.

He took that flask, opened it and sniffed it. Smell was kinda nice... Anyway, he was just about to spill the whole thing on the wine spot...

"Don't waste whole bottle! Just a little drop." Siesta warned. Doom Slayer doubted that a single drop could get rid of the wine spot, but he decided to listen to her. He shook out exactly one and kept on cleaning...

To his surprise, that thing helped. The spot just disappeared. Like it never used to be there. Doomguy got curious what's inside that bottle, so he asked Siestsa (by pointing at the flask).

"This? That's a Nature Dragon's urine. Very good at getting rid of the deep spots and cost a lot of money, so because of that, we're allowed to use droplets only." she explained to him... smiling a bit.

Doomguy was not expecting that answer. A dragon pee was able to clear a wine spot? Are you serious right now?

"Also some Nobles use it as a way to keep their mouths..." she couldn't finish because Doomguy started to stop her.

 ***Too much information***

"Sorry... That... That was a joke." she said trough laughter. Doomguy didn't find that joke funny, but he had to admit, Siesta had a cute laugh. "They actualy use it to keep their hair glossy." she finished more or less calmly. Doomguy gave her a heavy glare after that, wich she returned with an innocent look in her eyes.

 **'She just had to say this...'**

Eventualy, he just shrugged, and kept on cleaning clothes. The only thing that could be heard was comeplete silence. With ocassional sounds of splashing water and cold wind rushing trough grass.

That silence remained there for five minutes and popped when Siesta finaly started the conversation: "So... You want to know about things around here, right?" Doomguy looked at her and nodded. "Okay... So, first thing you need to know is..."

...

 _Louise opened her eyes and was noticed in surprise that instead of being in her bed she stood in front of fresh remains of some massive creature with horns. It was bigger than any golem could possibly be. Its ribs were sticking out of it's chest, guts were hanging out of it's stomach and blood flowing out of it in small rivers._

 _Then she felt the smell... the smell of rotting flesh around her. When she took a better look around, she saw a field full of bones and gore... The taste of blood in her mouth... Sun covered by red and black clouds... Death, pain and suffering were surrounding her._

 _This horrifying image was supposed to scare her, make her scream in terror or try to run away from this unreal place, but instead she felt... anger, but not the one she used to feel when someone in the academy was mocking her. This one felt... stronger and literally unbearable to her._

 _After taking one last look at the Titan's remains, she turned away from it, loudly cracked her knuckles and slowly walked away, not knowing where._

 _..._

 _She lost the count on how long she was walking, but eventualy, she reached some sort of palace._

 _Somehow it reminded her a bit of Romalian palace, but this one appeared to be darker, more sinister, with a stone head of some horned creature with dozens of eyes above its doors. She had a feeling like that head statue was following her with its empry eye sockets..._

 _She went inside, put her palms between it's large doors and started to open them with a bit of struggle. Once she came in, Louise noticed that this palace indeed simular to the Romalian palace... but creepy._

 _Her atention was taken by a dozens of roars and glowing yellow eyes, shining in the shadows. Then those… creatures slowly started to come out of the dark and Louise once again, instead of being scared, felt something different..._

 _Hate._

 **(DoomPowerMetal - Endgame (DOOM Unofficial Soundtrack))**

 _The red-skinned tall creature made a battle roar and threw some Green fireballs at her, but she managed to dodge all of them. Despite the fact that she was far from being touched by them, she felt its hellish heat._

 _After she dodged them, she rushed at a Hell Baron, bumped off it's knee, cut off it's head with the long, red glowing sword and shoved it's headless body away._

 _Sudently, dozens of creatures with razor-sharp teeth and claws tried to get to her leapt forth as one...only to be killed in one swing of that glowing sword. You could see in their eyes that they did not expect that outcome._

 _Louise kept on slicing the incoming imps over and over, but her killing spree was interrupted by a strong grip on her hand. When she looked behind, she saw a Hell Baron desperately tryed to move her off her feet. This time, Louise felt Rage._

 _She punched that horned creature in the face so hard that its jaw just flew off and then pushed it's body away with her foot afterwards._

 _Right above her, Louise saw a group of massive bearbug-like creatures, but with body and horns, shooting some kind of energy spheres at her. With her red sword, she sucsessfuly managed to deflect all those spheres back at them, stunning them. After that, she used the closest Hell Baron as a trampoline to lunge on the first Cacodemon above her._

 _First one was cut in half, another lost its eye, third was smashed over the roof, fourth's jaw was torn off, fifth one was killed from the inside after attempting to swallow her and the last one was crushed by her feet._

 _Once Louise landed on the ground, she heard a roar, followed with loud and fast footsteps behind. She looked behind and saw another creature with pink skin, bone plates at the front and massive mouth rushing at her. Before that Pinky could take a piece of her, she stoped it dead in its tracks._

 _She tore off it's tooth and slit it's throat with it, making Pinky go backwards and knocking lesser demons off balance. When they recovered from being pushed aside by their fellow demon, they all looked at her with such hatred in their eyes..._

 _That was something they shouldn't have done at all._

 _Sudently, her vision became red, and the feeling of rage just increased. Heart is slamming against her chest, blood is boiling and fists are clenching..._

 _'Rip and Tear.'_

 _She crammed her fist inside an imp's mouth to pull out it's spine and use it as a whip on the next group of imps, cuting their throats open and tearing their faces apart. After that, she stabbed her palm into Hell Baron's chest to rip out it's heart, shoved it back trough it's mouth, torn it's horn and stabbed it in the face of another Hell Baron._

 _Pinky tryed to knock her off her feet, but her fists just happend to be tougher than it's armored forehead since that pinky was turned into a pile of gore after a single punch. Another Hell Baron attempted to swipe at her, but in the end was crushed under the preasure of her foot._

 _When she killed the Hell Baron, a couple of different creatures tried to shoot her with some sort of red lightning. She rushed to the first one, ripped it's head off and flung it at the second one to punch a hole trough it's stomach afterwards._

 _Once she dealt with Hell Razors, she turned around and caught by the throat a tall, blue skined demon who pounced on her from the wall, but as you can guess, it failed to do this._

 _Louise smashed it to the ground and started to punch it in the face over and over again until it turned into demonic mincemeat. Once she finished off the Prowler, every single imp in the viscinity literaly lost its mind and bravely/foolishly/desperately rushed to her in a last atempt to cut her down. She was just standing on the ground, landing one punch after another and the pile of gore and viscera underneath her kept on growing and growing._

 _About a minute later, Louise heard slow and loud footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw a demon, in two or even three times taller than Hell Baron._

 _Demon had a green armor plating, large clawed gautlets on both of it's hands, ugly face with dozens of glowing eyes and large horns._

 _That Demon stared at her... Normally, anyone else would've shit their pants after being stared down by the strongest demon who intended to rip out and devour your own soul. But again, she was not afraid. She waved her hands at it and took a prawling stance._

 _That Alpha Demon emitted a deafening roar and rushed at her. Louise landed a good punch in its face, wich made Alpha Demon slam into a wall, slightly breaking it's left horn, but that wasn't enough to stop it..._

 _Once the demon recovered, it sent a strong punch in her gut wich made her fly backwards into the closest wall. A slight pain in the chest caused by the demonic abomination's punch just increased her rage._

 _Louise pushed herself off the wall and pounced on that demon like a madman. She pummeled it in the knee, dodged it's claw and landed another couple of punches in it's chest, cracking it's armor plating. The demon tgrabbed her by her torso, lifted her and started to smash her over the floor again and again..._

 _It eventualy ended when Louise took its hand in a grapple and atempted to break it. Alpha Demon tried to get rid of her while smacking her over the wall, but failed. Few more seconds of struggling, and there was heard a loud *crack* followed by a pained roar._

 _Alpha Demon swung its hand once again, and eventualy, Louise let go of it. Demon stared on its broken hand for a little while, then back at Louise. Its eyes this time began to glow red instead of orange._

 _It let out another roar and rushed on Louise once again. Her vision went back to normal alreadyl and then, she unleashed her red blade and cut its left hand. Demon roared in pain, made a swing with its remaining right hand, but she was able to dodge it and cut its right leg._

 _The Alpha demon wasn't in any condition to fight anymore, but it was still alive. Louise was just about to fix that. She was slowly aproaching the defeated demon, grinning like a lunatic._

 _That demon was now staring at her with fear in its eyes, but then it did something she did not expect it to do..._

 _It started to laugh. Its laughter was so annoying and disgusting that she wanted to do anything to shut this disgusting pieace of evil flesh. And she was about to finish it off..._

 _But before Louise could do that, the floor underneath her feet started to shake and that demon just disappeared in a red flash. She didn't understood at first what was going on, but once she saw a lot of cracks forming on the floor, roof and everywhere alse, she realised..._

 **"...Doom Slayer..."**

 _It was a trap. Those demons she slaughtered were buying time for the priests of the Blood Temple. It was too late for her to run now because she was already falling down along with this temple..._

 **"...You Will fall..."** _and with those words, everything went black._

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Servant

Author note: Hello there, my dear readers. You might probably ask: "Hey, asshole! Where the fuck you there this whole time?" Well, to be totally honest, most of the time I was just doing different kinds of shit (apart from college I was playing games mostly) and sometimes doing something with this fiction (you might've noticed the "I am a photoshop god" kind of book cover if you there in a desktor mode). But, luckily, I've got some form of inspiration from those games and a few Youtubers (Midnight for example)... Oh, by the way. What do you think of a new Doom? To me it looks dope AF, but I got just a few minor complains: blade glory kills (they are not gory and brutal enough, but maybe the game release will prove me wrong about it) and exposed biceps (the design of an upgraded praetor suit looks way better that it was in 2016 (It seems devs took some inspiration from Yautja's culture when they made the design of his suit), but why leaving biceps exposed? The nod to the classic? Understandable, but still (from the logical point of view) kinda dumb (and it might be dumber if there'll be a mission when he goes in the outer space).)

Anyway, let's just get to the fiction until I disappear for a while like a half of the Marvel's universe or even worse, like... The Man. (I know I am way too late with this, but... R.I.P. Stan Lee. You and your Legacy will be remembered.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doom (except from the game copies) or Familiar of Zero. It's just a fan fiction, and lots of things that I am going to write won't be considered cannon.

Chapter 3. Playing Servant.

 **Hell. Somewhere on the desolate plains.**

"God damn it!" said a humanoid in a black UAC marine armor before blowing off the head of an imp that tried to rip his throat open, but a few more demons came in its place to try and finish what it started.

"Five years of loyal, non-stop working for the UAC..." he shot the first one in the face, then punched the second one in the gut, but got knocked off his feet by the third one that attempted to smash his head all over the ground. Fortunately, he managed to avoid the attack.

"And all I get is 'Goodbye Doctor Peters'"..." he pushed the Hell Knight off himself, rolled back and then threw a grenade in its direction "...and a God damned ticket to Hell?! SERIOUSLY?!" The explosion obliterated half of Hell Knight's skull and managed to take down some imps with it. After that, Peters proceeded to get his combat shotgun back and continue his last stand.

 ***boom*** first pump left a possessed one legless "You know what? Fuck you Doctor Hayden!..."

 ***boom*** second pump tore an Imp's arm and let it hit the ground to bleed out. "That's right, FUCK YOU AND FUCK UAC WITH ITS STUPID, UNPRODUCTIVE MEETINGS!" Peters kept on pumping his shotgun over and over, making the pile of bodies grow around him, but many dozens corpses later...

*click* "Shit!" he ran out of shotgun shells. Now all he had left is a few grenades, EMG sissy side arm (unupgraded version) and the plasma rifle. Once they'll be no use for him, he'll either have to improvise or fight with his bare hands, which is not really an option without the berserker sphere. Either way, he is kind of fucked.

But to be totally honest, he didn't really give a shit about this. All he wanted to do is to pour out that little bit of anger his mind managed to generate after all this shit he went through, which is quite an impressive reaction if we consider that he is LITERALLY just a copy of his real brain in the prototype of an advanced cybernetic body.

Peters switched to his plasma rifle to continue his little stress relief, and about 15 seconds of holding his finger on the trigger later, he noticed the reinforcements of the high class demons... And they there pissed.

"COME AND GET ME YOU FUCKERS! YOU'RE GONA REGRET THIS REALLY BAD!" he shouted while keeping on shooting. 6 seconds later he had an urge to look at how much plasma he had left in his rifle...

"Oh shit..." he literally had enough just for a single stunt bomb. Good thing that he didn't thought about looking at his ammo counter a few more seconds later, huh?

He used a stunt bomb on the two Hell Barons, rushed towards them, climbed at the first one and proceeded to pull the grenade in its mouth. Unfortunately, when he did this, the second Hell Baron managed to snap out of the effect of the stunt bomb and pulled Peters by his leg.

"fuuuuuu..." while first one lost his lower jaw due to the explosive device inside of its mouth, second one started to slam Peters over the floor again, and again, and again, and again. It pretty much looked like Hulk was doing Loki in "Avengers".

Even though Peters didn't felt any sort of pain from those hits, he could tell they were pretty damaging to his cybernetic body.

About 10 more hits over the ground, Hell Baron placed its foot on his stomach and started to pull his legs into an opposite direction. About a second later, he no longer had a lower body attached to him.

"Fuck... Really? Again?!" Peters exclaimed while Hell Baron started to lift his remaining body pieces to its mouth, willing to end this once and for all. Though, nobody told it that he is a very spicy meal to swallow.

"Not so fast you ugly bastard!" Peters pulled out his last grenade with his left hand and attempted to block the bite with it. As expected, you can't do it that way, especially against someone who got a mouth, capable of biting your head off. (Well, unless you are a pale-skinned, tattooed old man with a magical boomerang frost axe and a talking head, dangling from his hip.)

Hell Baron bit Peter's left hand off, swallowed it, threw him into a huge bone remainings and was about to smash his head all over the ground with its foot.

* **BOOOM** * but then explosion happened.

Despite the fact most of Hell Baron's insides there now a part of an environmental décor (thanks to the grenade it ate with Peters' left hand), it still attempted to destroy him. A stubborn fucker it is... And so is Peters.

He managed to pick some sharp-edged bone with his remaining limb and stabbed the crawling Hell Baron in its right eye. It made a weak roar and then it got stabbed again in its cheek...

"Just..." then in the nose.

"Fucking..." jaw.

"DIE ALREADY!" throat.

"YOU STUPID!" forehead.

"FILTHY!" ear.

"MORTALLY CHALLENGED!" again, in a throat.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" and finally in its remaining eye. Hell Baron made some gulping-like sounds for a few seconds before finally going all quiet, allowing Peters to let go off the sharp bone he used as a knife. He rolled away from the demon's corpse, willing to observe the damage he got in this final stand without any other distractions...

"Shit... Back in my original state, huh?" he said sarcastically. If he remembers well, his human body was mangled up just like his cybernetic body is right now, though with a main difference: This time, he was able to put out quite a fight. Not like the last time when he got crushed at full speed by a pinky demon in an elevator. Quite a pathetic death, if you ask me.

About ten seconds later, he heard more roars all around him. He looked to the right and seen a Hell Knight rushing towards him.

"Shit..." he pulls out his sissy side arm and starts to pull the trigger over and over. It hasn't really helped him against it, but fuck, he needs to fight that shit off somehow, right? Anyway, eventually Hell Knight reached him, squished his remaining hand with its leg and started to beat all the shit out of him. Each hit was making Peters vision more blurred and glitchy.

"GOD!" ***Smash***

"DAMN!" ***Crack***

"DEMON!" ***Splat*** Hell Knight's final punch managed to bash Peters head in, finally sending him into oblivion.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Where am I?"

Meanwhile in Halkeginia.

Louise sharply rose up from her bed, all sweating and heavily breathing, and not just out of an intensiveness of the nightmare she had witnessed, but because she felt like someone had set her insides on fire, which didn't make things better for her. The only thing that was on her mind at the time was to stop it, so she proceeded to do just that...

She got up, nearly butt naked and started to look for the cup of water she always leaves for herself just for the occasions like this one. She finds it near the balcony entrance on the table, picks it up and drinks everything out of it in a matter of seconds. Normally, she doesn't drink the entire cup, but this time she managed to chug it all down and still feel like she didn't had enough. Frustrated by the fact she is not satisfied, she threw the cup against the wall (breaking it in the process) and stormed out of her room to find more water.

'UUUUUUHHHHHHH IT'S HOT!' she tried to keep the yelp of agony while trying to reach the fountain on the floor bellow. When she got to it, she just dug her entire head into it and started to drink it. She still wasn't satisfied, so she jumped right into it. That one finally did a trick and stopped that feeling of being burned up from the inside.

"My, my Louise... you've got no shame at all, huh?" said a cocky ass feminine voice. Louise turned her head towards the source of the voice to see the one and only person she despised more than anything in this academy – Kirche Augustina Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbist. Yes, hating her for being of Zerbist family and super annoying was a daily routine, but right now the mere presence of that big breasted cunt made her blood boil. Literally.

"GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE YOU FILTHY BITCH!" she roars in a very non-Louise like way and shoves some water in Kirche's direction, drenching her hair and top.

"HEY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOuuu..." she stopped in a middle of her sentence, eyes there full of fear. Why?

"I... I think I'll Just... Leave you... Be..." she started to make a slow steps backwards, then made a 180 degrees spin and fast walked her way out of this floor. Despite the fact Louise was now left all alone, nearly butt naked and in a fountain still did not made her stop thinking about Kirche. Now, the thought of her **existing** in the same world as she was making her sick to the stomach. She just...

 **She just wants to rip her fucking head off and put in on a spike like a motherfucking trophy for all them fuckers to see that you don't fucking fuck with her – Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere.**

'What am I thinking?' she snapped out of her thoughts and felt disgusted, so disgusted that even her yesterday's dinner was now pouring out of her mouth right into the fountain.

"I need to leave..." she said while getting out of the fountain and wiping off the vomit of her face. Her current plan was to get back in her room, use the towel, dress up and go get some cold sugar tea while acting like noting bad had happened. To say the least, getting back was... problematic due to the sudden dizziness and feeling of running out of energy. Like she was moving huge potato bags the entire day. Eventually, she reaches her room...

And then she saw a forty years old, extremely pale and scarred man in a strange looking green armor, sitting on another bed to her left and doing something with weird objects that lay in front of him on the floor. Was he there the entire time or he just appeared? One way or another, she did not care, for the feeling her blood boiling up came back.

"WHO IN THE BRIMIR'S NAME ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She roared in anger while taking a battle like-stance. The "unknown" man turned his head towards her and gave her both an angry and bored look.

' **You summoned me yesterday, remember?'** he 'said' in her head. It all hit her in that moment: spring time summoning, Mute Knight, telepathic connection, nearly indestructible armor...

"Ohh... Right... Doomguy... Sorry, I forgot. Had a nightmare and... I wanted to drink" she tried to excuse herself.

' **Yea, I could tell... You even stormed out of this room faster than a Pinky towards its prey.'** he made a reference she unfortunately didn't get.

"Wait what?! What is this "Pinky" you are talking about?"

' **...Nevermind.'** Doomguy was saddened a bit that she didn't get it. Louise stared at him for a while, but then gave in to her sleepiness by hitting the pillow head-first.

"*sigh* shit, I feel sick..." she mumbled into it.

' **Take a "day-off" then'** Doomguy suggested.

"We already got a 'day-off' to bond with our familiars."

' **heh... great... Question time?'**

"I don't have any strength left for that... Just go and... do something. I'll lay it off for a while..." she mumbled before passing out.

' **Okey-dokey'** he said while putting all of his stuff back into an "Endless pocket", picking up his helmet and then proceeding to leave the room in hopes of taking some fresh air. Yes, he got enough time to get some kind of pleasure out of this "vacation", but he still got the feeling that all this could end at any moment, so just to be safe, he decided to speed up to enjoy those little things for as long as possible.

' **Wonder how Siesta is doing...'** and maybe help a maiden he had met yesterday. Cleaning stuff and doing dishes is not exactly the type of a thing he'd liked to do, but it's better than not doing anything. Besides, he kind of liked that little talk they had...

 _Flashback started._

" _... Can't say much else about the Elven lands… To be honest, that's actually all I know. Sorry if that's not enough." Siesta finished her story telling about Halkeginia. She confirmed some data he had gathered in the first place and also filled up some blanks..._

 _Like more information about the "Continent" they were currently in (what countries it got, their specifics... He found Germania to be the only more or less decent country for people despite the fact that instead of earning your status trough sweat and blood you just buy it with deep enough pockets), religion, about war between Albion and Reconquista, some not exactly clear info and rumors about elves and Elven lands. Luckily, there was nothing about demons._

 _ ***what you told was more than enough***_

" _It wasn't that much but... I am glad to hear it" she smiled to him. Then they continued to clean stuff for about five more minutes until Siesta decided to cut the silence once again._

" _So... You actually don't remember anything about your past life?" She wanted to know how bad was his amnesia._

 _ ***Just the name. Other memories? Some stuff is blurry, but the rest I remember perfectly.***_

" _Okay... Since you remember something, could you tell me a bit about yourself?"_

 _ ***There is nothing interesting to tell really.***_

" _Try me." Try her... And what is he going to tell her? "I kill demons", "Demons fear me", or "in a past life I had a rabbit named Daisy that demons had killed and enraged me even more"? He can't really tell her much..._

 _Well, except from a few quite sensitive subjects to him._

 _ ***I...I used to be the Leader of the group of knights known as the Night Sentinels.***_

" _Wait... YOU WERE A NOBLE?" she was shocked a bit._

 _ ***Not in a sense of "having magical powers", but... yes. In a way, I was like a noble... though the way you get it is different to the one you got here***_

" _How so?" she wondered._

 _ ***In my homeland, to become a "noble", you had to prove yourself. Prove what you are capable of. You endure trough sweat and Blood and if you managed to stand tall until the end, you'd get what you earned. No matter what your family was and of what social status they were.***_

" _Sounds tough, but fair enough place to be in... I'd like to visit it one day." she said with a kind smile. Oh, she just doesn't know..._

' _ **There is nothing left to visit...'**_

" _Wait... you "used to be the Leader". What happened?" Siesta just realized how he said it. He ain't willing to go deeper into this subject... Not yet, if not ever._

 _ ***That's a story for another time.***_ _That answer seemed to do the trick, though it left Siesta disappointed a bit. For the next 10 minutes they were just silently cleaning stuff..._

" _Alright, I think we're done here." Siesta started to pick clean stuff up. "Thank you for your help with these clothes." She said while bowing._

 _ ***And thank you for telling me more about Halkeginia.***_ _he decided to give her a bow of his own._

" _There wasn't much to tell really, but... I'm glad that I helped." She gave him another smile, then proceeded to leave "See you later... Sir Doomguy." And drop some kind of a joke._

' _ **Heh... "Sir Doomguy"...'**_ _which our demon slayer actually liked. He just stood there for a while, but eventually decided to get back in Louise's room._

 _Flashback ended._

Doomguy was now somewhere outside of the academy. There was a bunch of familiars, empty tables and a few servants that just started to pack the varieties of food on those. He noticed that one of the servants was Siesta, so he decided to approach her, hoping that she might be able to keep him busy with something since he is super bored. Shit, he even spent the entire night to clean up and fix up all of his equipment (Even his armor).

"Oh! Hello there, Sir Doomguy. How are you?" Siesta joyfully greeted him.

 ***Hello. I'm Good. Look, I wanted to ask... Do you have anything you'd need a help with?***

"I might have some things you could help me with...Why such interest in helping? If you don't mind asking."

 ***I am bored and I don't have anything else to do, so I was hoping you'd have something for me.***

"I understand. You can help put all that food on the tables and serve Nobles when they'll come..."

"Though, you'll need to change up. It'll look very odd if nobles are going to be served by a knight." She had a good point, though he didn't bother to pick anything else to cover up his dick after waking up in that sarcophagus, so...

 ***Good point... except I don't have any clothes.*** _(That's what I said, come on.)_

"Really? You don't have ANY clothes?" she wanted to know if he even got the pants on which he responded with a nod.

"Okaaaay... follow me. We'll figure something out." She said awkwardly while waving for him to follow, so he followed.

...

 **20 minutes later.**

' **God, I look like a fucking hardcore Vietnam veteran that decided to become hippy after seeing so much shit in there.'** Doomguy commented on his ridiculous appearance. He was wearing thick brown pants, black sandals, belt he took from the Praetor Suit with an "Endless Pocket" installment, white sweater that was a bit too big for him, dark green bandana and a strangely camouflaged-like dark green vest. For a full hippy mode he is just missing dreadlocks, mustache, stupid ass glasses, some oddly fashionable necklace, a fedora and as a final attribute – any sort of instrument that he could carry around and be loud enough for people to hear.

"Well, you look quite fashionable..." Siesta commented with a barely containable smirk. I could tell, she is about to burst out loud at any moment.

 ***Not a word...*** were the only hand signs Doomguy did. That popped the bubble of our maiden and made her laugh her ass off. Our silent demon slayer just stood there and waited for her to calm down a bit. She did only a minute later due to the fact she was laughing not just from not exactly finished outfit, but from the face Doomguy was making. He looked like a grumpy cat, except even grumpier and with battle scars.

"Ohh... okay, okay... I am calm now..." "*sigh* pick the pan with cold sugar tea and fill all these bowls on the tables with it, then go for the treats and proceed to do the same thing and the same thing with a pan of soup. After that, just serve nobles with additional orders until they leave, and then you are free to go." She finished explaining what he should do. "Can you handle that?"

Well, serving shit to arrogant little shits is not exactly what he'd liked to do, but it's better than not doing anything and just sitting on his ass and dreaming about any kind of action. He gave her a nod.

"All right then. Get to work." She said and then left to do her part of the job.

' **Now the important part is just to not beat the shit out of someone...'**

...

 **Few hours later.**

Well, the tasks he had received were not as difficult as he imagined, though it did not went without complications: some nobles made comments on his ridiculous way of dressing up, some commented on his ugly mug and some familiars did not feel comfortable in his presence. Though aside from that, it all was going smoothly...

"Hey... you are Louise's familiar, right?" well, right until this exact moment. Doomguy was addressed by a busty red headed girl we all know and "love" as Kirche. She stood on his way and started to take a good look at him... just to comment his appearance. Again.

"Ohohohoho... what's with that outfit? Who dressed you up? Your "master"?"

' **One more comment about my appearance, I swear, I'm gon' fuckin...'**

"Oh, where are my manners... I am Kirche Augustina Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbist, but for you, I am just Kirche." She lend her hand in a manner women used to do to for someone to land a kiss on it. Doomguy just glared at her hand and then glared in her eyes.

"A strong silent type, huh? I like it..." she said while licking her lips and giving a lusty stare. Doomguy remained unfazed by this and kept glaring.

"You know, since yesterday I wanted to ask you..." **'Jesus, can't you fucking leave already?'** "How much Louise pays you to pretend to be her familiar?" **'Wait what?'** that confused the slayer.

"Don't be shocked. Everybody in this academy knows that she is a total zero in magic. She can't cast spells without causing a massive explosion, so how could she possibly summon anything? She couldn't, so just to not be ashamed, she hired you and made you put in that fancy armor and pretend to be mute, am I correct? That is why I am genuinely wonder how much I should pay you, so you could pretend to be mine..." she finished her explanation. Doomguy was now having quite a picture of who this read head is... and it is not a good one. (Arrogant Bully with a Slutty attitude. What can be better than that?)

"Also, what is wrong with her? This morning she was irritated more than usual. And that... red glow in her eyes..." Red glow in her eyes? The fuck she is talking about?

"That... kinda made me feel uncomfortable... So what do you sa-"

"YOU TWO TIMING JERK (YOU TWO TIMING JERK!)! ***Slap*(*Slap*)** " she did not managed to finish her sentence due to the distraction by the love triangle incident right behind her. Some blonde kid Doomguy once stumbled upon was having an affair with two ladies at once. They were not pleased by this.

"HAHAH! You had it coming, Guiche!" commented trough laugh some kid with weight problems and got a lots of support in it. Including the red head... Ironic, if we consider the fact she got not a love triangle, but a love polygon.

After recovering from two bitch-slaps and a slight public humiliation, blonde kid (whose name is Guiche) was furious, and he went towards the direction of a...

"YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT! ***Slap*** " So, instead of leaving the place and then think a bit about his behavior, he decided to bitch-slap Siesta like some fucking pimp. Doomguy wasn't happy about this, so he proceeded to move the red head off of his way and fast walk towards those two.

"I am sorry my lord, I didn't mean to..." she tried to apologize, but it didn't worked.

"You didn't mean to? YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!? ***Slap*** " this slap was strong enough to set her off balance and hit the ground with her butt.

"My lord... Please..." she begged and started to cry a bit. It also didn't work.

"You should've just taken that perfume and leave, but no... you just stayed and asked questions. Now what do we got? Two noble ladies got their hearts broken because of a little misunderstandi..."

"you're just a cock that can't admit he is wrong." Clarified some kid with green hair.

"SHUT UP GERALT! Now... *turns to Siesta* it's time to teach you how to behave, since you are so stupid that you don't even understand simple words!" he raised his fist and was about to punch Siesta. She closed her teary eyes and waited for the inevitable...

"Who dares to inte... ***SLAP*** OOOOFF... What the... WHAAAAAAAAA!" Siesta opened her eyes and saw how Guiche was now flying towards the table that was seven feet away from her. She looked up to see who did it... You can pretty much imagine her shock when she noticed a man that was willing to help her with serving food and whom she had dressed up in the most ridiculous way possible – Doomguy.

He helped her up and then slowly started to approach the blonde kid (that was currently lying on the broken table 7 feet away from them) while cracking his knuckles loud enough for everyone to hear. "No, no, no, Don't fight him. He'll kill you." Siesta tried to stop Doomguy. Well, it's not like this little shit can even hurt him and the fight already started.

Surprisingly, this kid was tougher than he looked, for he did not passed out after that little flight. He was shocked at first, but then recovered, got up and started to spill the blood that had gotten into his mouth from the nose that was now broken after The Slap of our man and a half.

"You... YOU DARE TO RASE HAND ON A NOBLE?!" kid tried to sound as threatening as possible, but Doom Slayer remained unfazed by this which drove Guiche to be even more maddened by this "I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" he yelled, waved his rose and summoned three constructions from the petals that fell off to the ground.

 **(Start 'Hi-Finesse Music – The Wolf (Nasty Aggressive Rock Hybrid)')**

"VALKYRIES... KILL THAT PEASANT!" he ordered and they all charged on the Doom Marine, spears ready to strike him down.

Doomguy sidestepped the first one and gave it a decent tap in the chest that left quite a dent on it. **'Those fuckers are thick, huh?'** , he caught the spear of the second one and kicked off the helmet off the third one while avoiding the stab. Two VS one now.

"Wow, he is fast" commented someone in the crowd. Many that heard it agreed. Siesta on the other hand was scared for the life of Doomguy, for he is fighting a noble. Well, she shouldn't be.

He took away the spear of the second one, stabbed it in its face, made the first (the dented one) fell on its ass and then smashed its head with his feet. "You insolent fucking..." Guiche uttered trough his teeth and summoned six more constructions with axes and swords, genuinely believing this will stop Doomguy... Oh boy, how fucking wrong that boy was...

Doom Marine rushed on the closest construct, knocked it off with his body weight, took it by its legs and started to spin, knocking other constructions off balance. Once they all hit the ground, he stopped spinning, smashed the head of the construction he just used as a weapon, picked up its axe and rushed to another one. He managed to destroy two more constructions before the remaining trio got up. He then decided to lift the nearest table to use it as a weapon.

"Go get him peasant! Show him!" cheered someone in the crowd which got a massive support from others. Even Siesta was now feeling less worried for our demon slayer. She started to feel quite confident actually. Also, the red head was now having a lusty smile and naughty thoughts.

Doomguy hit the golem with the table so hard, that it not only destroyed it, it also broke the table in half and transformed it into a simplistic wooden club he used to finish off the remaining two like a true OG.

Guiche was now annoyed to an impossible extent. "…just fucking DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID LOW LIFE!" he swung his rose and resurrected three constructs that were behind Doomguy and then summoned a brass sword and rushed on him while his Valkyries were slowly getting up.

"DOOMGUY, BEHIND YOU!" Siesta yelled. It's not like Doomguy wasn't aware that something being him wasn't yet dead, but it felt nice to know that someone gave him a little heads up. Anyway, he summoned the EMG pistol, spun around and put three headshots in those constructs, then side stepped and caught Guiche's left hand.

 **(Music ends)**

 ***SNAP***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he just broke his hand, took away his brass sword and stabbed it in Guiche's right knee, which was followed by even more agonizing scream when Doomguy proceeded to twist the blade to the right to split the bone slightly wider than it was.

The crowd was now completely silent. The cheers of joy from witnessing a good fight turned into a silent fear. Even Siesta. Shit, including the red head's dirty look changed to the one of disgust. It seems that none of them had ever seen one of the most common things that exist in every world...

 **Pure Brutality.**

After splitting the bone a bit wider, Doomguy pulled the sword off of Guiche's knee, allowing him to fall on his back and crawl away, leaving quite a trail of blood following him.

"P-p-Please! I-I yield! Please!" kid begged for mercy trough pain and wimpering. Even though Doom Marine didn't planned to kill him in the first place, he ain't going to let him off the hook **that** easy, so he took him by his wounded leg, pulled him closer to himself, sat on him and started to punch him in the face. He made sure he was doing it weak enough to not pop up his head all over the ground, but it was still strong enough to beat out lots of his teeth and cause a broken jaw in multiple places.

The crowd was just staring for over a thirty seconds until someone was smart enough to make the next suggestion: "maybe we should go call the teacher". A smartass, aren't you? Anyway, he got a nod from someone and went to do just that – call the teacher. By the time that 'someone' left, he was approached by some blonde girl with a... noodle hairstyle (seriously, the fuck is wrong with her hair? Though it still can't beat the "Two Torpedoes" Hairstyle from the "Ladies VS Butlers") that noticed this little... spectacle.

"GUICHE! NO!" she started to run towards those two "STOP IT! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!" her plead did not stopped Doomguy from unleashing a bit of his wrath, so he continued, though he did made his punches even weaker due to the kid's face being so... Messed up. (I wonder if he'll be able to see with both eyes intact.)

"DOOMGUY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he heard a familiar voice calling off from behind – Louise. He stopped, turned his head around and looked at her. She was furious, but not in a human way furious. Also, her eyes... wasn't that a thing the redhead spoke about?

"STOP KILLING HIM! NOW!" she gave an order. He looked at her. **'Who said that I was planning to do that?'** and then gave a final punch across Guche's mess of a face, got up and went towards her. Kid's ex-noodle-hairstyle-girlfriend was already by his side, sobbing and trying to ease up the pain. **'This was a lesson.'**

"Lesson? WHAT TWISTED FUCKING LESSON WAS THAT?!" she yelled out loud. Considering the fact literally no one, but these two had no clue about telepathic connection, they there giving weird glances to Louise, thinking she had gone crazy.

' **Lessons is: grow the fuck up, learn how to take responsibility for your own fuck ups and don't put the blame on others for those said fuck ups...'** he pointed towards his recent victim **'Or you end up getting your ass whooped by someone who had enough guts to prove that you are dead wrong.'** He finished while starring in her slightly glowing red eyes. He'll need to talk with her about it, but not now.

"Oh, Brimir..." said a woman (a teacher to be exact) that rushed to Guiche and observed the damage he had received. "Help me get him to medical quarters, NOW!" she yelled to the students around. Almost all of them complied and started to slowly move the wounded kid off the grounds, leaving Doomguy and Louise by themselves. She had the only thing on her mind to ask him...

"Who were you before I summoned you here?!" she demanded an answer. He just looked away and went towards the living quarters. She wanted to repeat the question again in a more demanding way, but then he 'said':

' **Someone who is feared... Even by demons.'** and then continued to move. The answer left Louise both confused and puzzled. Feared by demons? What nonsense was that? Though giving it a second thought...

Why was she wearing his armor in her nightmare when she "fought" those... Demons? Does that even mean anything?

Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster Osmond?... Em... I am sorry to interrupt you, but it's important." Colbert said. He was carrying a pair of books and a few paper pieces with him. (I should also mention that he picked quite a moment to go into the office... Just think about it... an old man crawling on his pairs and a secretary that was furiously whipping him with his own belt.)

"That's... That's okay Jean. Me and miss Longueville were just messing around, right?" Osmond gave an awkward laugh. Realizing that no one will support him, he coughed off a bit. "Emm... miss Longueville, could you give us some privacy, please?" he politely asked. Despite the fact secretary was still glaring at him for peeking underneath her skirt, she complied and left them alone in the office.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Osmond wondered.

"It's about familiar runes." Colbert clarified. Realizing that Osmond doesn't get the idea, he decided to explain a bit. "You remember that yesterday there was a spring time summoning, right? So I, as always, was there and was recording the runes of those summoned familiar. Mostly they there literally the same, year by year, but..."

"Get to the point Jean, please." Osmond asked to speed him up a bit.

"Okay, sorry... I found the runes that there lastly recorded six thousand years ago in the times of Brimir."

"What? You mean... Void familiar?"

"No, it's even more interesting and... disturbing at the same time." Colbert opened up few books and started to explain what he had found.

"SENTINELS?! No... It can't be... If that rune appeared now it means..."

"The end is near, yes... But isn't that the reason why this rune exists in the first place? Nothing is lost yet. We got hope now..." Colbert reassured. Headmaster got up from his chair and turned towards the massive window behind him. He was still for a solid few minutes...

"On whom did you find it and who was the summoner?" Osmond finally asked.

"On a foreign warrior, about my age. He is big, extremely pale, got many scars and... odd looking armor of green color. His summoner is a second year student Louise Valliere." Colbert answered. "Should we inform the palace or...?"

"Are you nuts, Colbert?" Osmond snapped a bit. "Those crazy fanatics will call her heretic and boil her alive in hopes of cleansing her of evil. Not to mention how they will deal with that warrior she summoned."

"Yea... you are right about that one..." he agreed with the headmaster. "But maybe we shou-" he wasn't able to finish because someone had stormed into the room.

"HEADMASTER! WE GOT... AN EMERGENCY!" said a heavily breathing woman with a witch hat. Colbert tried to make her take some time to breathe in, but she ignored "One of the students fought some servant... and ended up getting hurt... really bad..." a servant... defeating a noble? That's something new.

"Who was the servant?" Osmond asked.

"Some... Some big, extremely pale man, with lots of scars... and a moody look." That made both Colbert's and Osmond's eyes widen up. They gave each other a nervous look and then Headmaster said:

"Call Valliere. We must have a little chat." Colbert gave a little nod and went in. The day is just getting better, huh?

To be continued...


End file.
